Ornitorrinco
by Anamateia
Summary: Somando uma viagem para a Austrália, um ornitorrinco e mais os Bladebreakers, é mais que lógico que não ia dar em boa coisa. Apesar do título, é uma fanfic de abertura do desafio Memória. Comédia-trash, meio ruim, mas espero que gostem. Mandem reviews (continuem a campanha) e boa leitura.
1. Chapter 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Eu disse que iria lançar um desafio, o tema será MEMÓRIA!

O negócio é simples, é só fazer algo relacionado a memória, seja uma perda de memória, uma lembrança, algo que esqueceu que tinha que fazer e lembrou depois. Qualquer coisa. Vamos as regras!

**Regra n°1: **Na fanfic (Pode ser one-shot, drabble, poema, song-fic, short-fic, qualquer coisa), tem que ter pelo menos uma vez a palavra "MEMÓRIA".

**Regra n°2: **Obrigatório ter pelo menos um dos bladebreakers, seja como protagonista ou citado.

**Regra n°3: **Deem um descanso aos betas, ou seja, SEM BETA-READER! Faça algo sozinho.

Todos os gêneros estão liberados, pode fazer Yaoi, Yuri (Tem a Hilary, tadinha), Lemon, Hentai, comédia, drama, entre outros. Você está livre pra escolher.

Mas é isso seus lindo, sejam criativos e postem, o prazo é do dia 15/06 até o dia 15/07.

**VAMOS A FANFIC! **

Essa fanfic se passa depois do final da g-revolution. Kai estará meio OOC, se caso isso te incomodar, F you. Se trata de uma comédia-trash, então não esperem coerência, sentido ou drama, apenas boas risadas. o/

Beyblade não me pertence, essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins-lucrativos.

Inspirado na série "Sai de Baixo", no episódio Amargo Regresso.

**Ornitorrinco.**

Um ano e muitos meses se passaram desde a última dos da G-Revoluções no campeonato da BEGA. Tyson estava com Ray e Hilary em seu dojo, discutindo sobre que iriam fazer para passar o dia.

- Eu acho que o melhor é macarrão. – argumenta Hilary. – Estou com vontade de comer o macarrão que o Ray faz.

- Se vocês quiserem eu faço. – diz Ray simpático como sempre foi.

- Eu to enjoado de macarrão... – reclama Tyson.

- Se o Max estivesse aqui ele concordaria comigo.

- Mas ele não está! – fica discutindo.

- Porque você tem que ser tão idiota? – grita Hilary.

- Porque você tem que ser tão chata? – Tyson e Hilary ficam se encarando.

- Gente, afinal, para onde o Max foi? – Ray pergunta, mais com a intenção de acabar com aquela pequena briga.

- Ele foi para a Austrália. Volta entre hoje a noite e amanhã. – mal Tyson termina de falar e o telefone toca.

- Tyson, é o Max, venha atender ele. – grita o vovô, da sala.

- Já volto. – vai até o telefone. – Fala Max, beleza?

- E aí, cara, tudo tranquilo? – diz o loiro bem eufórico.

- Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu?

- Cara, você não vai acreditar, eu já estou no Japão, preciso matar a saudade do meu pai. – ele respira. – Eu posso ir aí mais a noite?

- Claro, mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta Tyson.

- Cara, eu explico quando eu chegar, já avisando, vou levar alguém comigo.

- O Chief! – conclui.

- Não... – solta uma leve risadinha no telefone. – Outra pessoa.

- Quem? – Tyson fica curioso.

- Você vai ver. Até mais… - desliga o telefone.

- Cara que mistério. – volta para a companhia de Ray e Hilary. – Era o Max, ele vai vir a noite e vai trazer alguém.

- Será uma namorada? – Hilary pergunta curiosa.

- Ou alguma prima... – Ray se empolga com a ideia de uma possível presença feminina no recinto.

- Ray, tenha modos. – repreende Hilary. – Mas ele disse que horas que vai vir?

- Sim, como eu disse antes... – Tyson respira fundo. – Ele vem de noite! – grita pra menina.

- Não precisa ser grosso. Idiota! – retruca. Mais a noite, os três jovens estavam preparando o jantar. Logo em seguida Chief aparece.

- Tyson, você está aí?

- Aqui Chief! – Tyson grita da cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? Você estava estranho no telefone. – fala o nerd preocupado.

- Então, nós estamos fazendo uma aposta. – diz Tyson animado.

- Aposta? – estranhou. – Por quê?

- O Max ligou, disse que estava trazendo alguém. Eu acho que é uma namorada, o Ray acha que é uma prima.

- E você Hilary? – pergunta Chief.

- A opinião dela não é importante. – diz Tyson, num tom como se não fosse nada. – Mas o que tu acha?

- Eu não sei, pode ser a mãe dele... – fica vermelho. – Ou a Emily...

- Bem, nós vamos saber quando ele chegar. – Ray falava, mas nem notou que alguém batia na porta.

- Eu atendo. – Hilary vai até a porta. – Oi Max!

- Fala Hilary, tudo bem? – cumprimenta a menina. – Cadê o pessoal?

- Estão lá dentro.

- Galera chega aí! – grita Max que ainda estava na porta.

- Oi Max! – chega Tyson, que era o que mais estava eufórico com a novidade que Max ia trazer. – E então.

- Calma cara, acabei de chegar. – o loiro olha em volta. – Que saudades eu tava desse lugar.

- E como foi a viagem? – pergunta Ray.

- Foi ótima. – Max respira fundo. – Eu fui para a Austrália. Vi vários animais, koalas, demônios da tasmânia.

- Tá, chega logo ao ponto! – todos falam. Max olha estranho e vê o povo curioso.

- Ok. – suspira. – Eu estava no barco do grupo de viagens, aí eu vi que o barco bateu em um ornitorrinco.

- Ornitorrinco? – os amigos se estranharam. Tyson já fica irritado.

- Você tava todo empolgado dizendo o que estava trazendo alguém... – Max o interrompe.

- Me deixe terminar! – diz o loiro irritado. – Então, como eu fui ver o ornitorrinco e vi que ele bateu a cabeça. Mas vocês não tem ideia...

- Porque diz isso? – Hilary pergunta estranho. – Você trouxe o ornitorrinco para casa?

- Na verdade eu tive que trazer. Olha o tamanho do ornitorrinco! – Max vai para fora, ao voltar, todos gritam.

- Não pode ser! – se assustam.

O ornitorrinco não era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o Kai. Estava com uma faixa na cabeça e vestido com uma fantasia de ornitorrinco. A fantasia era grande e nada proporcional ao corpo, o bico do bicho era um boné. Kai olhou estranho para todos.

- Quem é esse povo com cara de idiota? – diz Kai tentando reconhecer.

- Ah! Vou avisando, o Kai perdeu a memória. – ajuda o Kai a entrar, a fantasia de ornitorrinco não estava ajudando.

- Quem é esse gordo? – Kai olha estranho para Tyson, que usava um moletom maior que ele.

- Nossa, pelo jeito é sério mesmo. – Ray se aproxima de Kai. – Você se lembra de mim?

- Você deve ser a faxineira da casa. – vai cumprimentar Ray.

- Faxineira? – começa a se irritar.

- Acho que é por causa do seu cabelo. – brinca Max.

- E de mim você se lembra? – Hilary diz meio tímida. Kai olha para ela.

- Sinto muito, mas nunca vi mais gorda. – ia saindo.

- Calma Kai. – Max o segura e o coloca no sofá. – Senta aí.

- O que vamos fazer? – Chief se aproxima do Kai.

- Bem, deixamos eles dormir aqui, amanhã a gente vai ver o que fazer. – Tyson também se aproxima de Kai. – Como você foi parar na Austrália? Não se lembra de nada?

- Não me lembro de nada. – diz Kai. – Que coisa esquisita. – olha em volta.

- Bem, vamos jantar, depois eu arrumo um lugar pra ele ficar. – Tyson vai para a sala de jantar.

Depois da janta, e Kai ainda vestido como um ornitorrinco, Tyson e os demais Bladebreakers vão arrumar um lugar para Kai dormir. Enquanto eles estavam arrumando Hilary olha para o Tyson, de longe, e olha para Kai.

- Hora da vingança. – vai até o desmemoriado. – Oi Kai.

- Quem é você? Onde estou?

- Então, sabe aquele menino do boné?

- O bochechudo.

- Sim, ele mesmo. – Hilary se aproxima. – Tome cuidado, pois ele é meio pervertido. – ela mal termina de falar e Kai se assusta.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que ele gosta de livros em que os vampiros brilham. – Hilary falava, mas olhava se não tinha ninguém chegando.

- Vampiros brilham? – dizia confuso.

- Não interessa, mas fique atento, se caso o Tyson vestir o pijama verde, sai correndo, pois ele vai querer fazer "coisinhas" com você. – tenta segurar um riso.

- Coisinhas? – se assusta. Depois de um tempo, os outros aparecem na sala.

- Bem, você precisa descansar, amanhã a gente vê o que fazer. Eu vou te mostrar onde vai ficar. – diz Tyson, Kai o olha torto, mas o acompanha. Hilary só dava risada.

- O que você fez? – Max pergunta curioso.

- Fica aqui que vai começar a _comédia pastelão._ – Hilary continua rindo baixo, até ouvir um grito.

- Sai de perto de mim! – Kai sai correndo e fica atrás da Hilary.

- O que aconteceu com você cara? – Tyson pergunta, incrédulo. Detalhe: Estava com o pijama verde nas mãos.

- Não venha com essa perto de mim!

- Calma, eu te protejo. – Hilary só segurava a risada.

- Ah, então foi você que disse alguma besteira, não é Hilary? – grita furioso.

- Hahaha... deveria ter cuidado com esse pijaminha, Tyson. – sorri cinicamente para o menino de boné.

- Você vai me pagar. – diz irritado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – grita o vovô que estava na porta, tinha uma sacola de compras na mão. – Porque você está vestido de ornitorrinco? – pergunta para o Kai, que apenas o olha torto.

- Vovô, antes de perder tempo, é melhor saber. O Kai perdeu a memória. – Tyson cochicha com o velho.

- Como assim? – fica espantado em ouvir aquilo. Max se aproxima.

- Eu viajei pra Austrália...

- Sério e lá é bonito? – Vovô fica animado.

- Muito bacana, as praias lá são maravilhosas e o passeio de...

- Gente, foco! – grita Tyson para os dois, ele olha para trás pra ver o que estava acontecendo, mas todos os outros estavam distraídos.

- Ok... – Max volta ao assunto. – Eu estava fazendo um passeio de barco, aí batemos em um alguma coisa. Fomos ver o que era e parecia um ornitorrinco, que é comum lá. Mas quando vimos não era um ornitorrinco, era o Kai.

- Nossa... – o velho fica pensativo. – Mas como ele foi parar na Austrália vestido de ornitorrinco?

- Não sei, isso ele nunca me contou.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – diz Tyson.

- Interna ele.

- Vovô! – fica chocado com a sugestão do velho.

- Ah, só dei uma sugestão.

- Vamos descansar, amanhã a gente decide. – Tyson volta a atenção para o povo, mas vê Kai o encarando. – Cara, sério, para com isso! – grita irritado.

- Não chega perto de mim. – estava com um sapato na mão, pronto pra atacar na cabeça do garoto.

**Continua...**

Então gente, essa fanfic já está pronta, mas se fosse pra postar como one-shot, ela ficaria muito longa, por isso eu dividi ela, próxima parte será postada logo.

Mas e aí, gostaram?

Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que está aberto o desafio! Vamos lá povo!

Beijos a todos, mandem reviews e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Aqui está a segunda parte da fanfic para o desafio, além desse meu, não se esqueçam do desafio da Nêssa Hiwatari, lá no grupo do facebook tem as regras. Não sabe que grupo? Procura lá, Beyworld: Fanfics e Cia. Além de conhecer muita gente bacana, vocês estarão por dentro dos desafios futuros e fanfics postadas por tanta gente bonita.

Outro Jaba é o NewGamePlus, o melhor site de games do mundo, sim eu escrevo lá também!

Mas é isso, espero que aproveitem, como eu disse já, é comédia-trash, não procure sentido. Mais uma coisa... **PARTICIPEM DA CAMPANHA, REVIEW! **Uma review que tu mande, ajuda a animar o fic-writer, não vai cair os dedinhos de mandar, não precisa ser algo elaborado, só mostre que tu curtiu a fanfic e quer que o fic-writer continue escrevendo! Vamos lá galera!

Peço desculpas se caso a fanfic estiver uma merda, mas é a vida! Vamo que vamo!

**Ornitorrinco PT2.**

No dia seguinte, Tyson acorda, esfrega os olhos e olha em volta. Acha Ray e Kenny que dormiram lá, a Hilary e Max tinham ido para casa, mas não viu o Kai.

- Droga, onde ele está. – se levanta e vai para o dojo, mas ao passar pela varanda ele vê o vovô sentado em uma cadeira, tomando banho de sol. – Vovô, o que está fazendo?

- Eu? To relaxando. – dizia sossegado. Tyson estranha, porque normalmente de manhã o velho sempre estava fazendo alguma tarefa ou o café da manhã.

- Senhor Granger, eu já terminei, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Era Kai que estava usando um quimono de kendo do vovô, mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi a vassoura na mão do garoto.

- Eu gostaria de um chá, mas acredito que você deve estar cansado. – o senhor se levanta preguiçosamente.

- Não, tudo bem, eu faço. – ia pra cozinha, mas olha para Tyson. – E você vai querer?

- Er... não sei... – Tyson fica desconsertado.

- Pode ir Kai, depois ele decide. – diz o vovô, antes que o neto estragasse seu "esquema". Kai apenas assente positivamente e sai. – Hahahaha. – começa a rir.

- O que é isso? – Tyson grita surpreso.

- Poxa não dava para o Kai ficar o resto da vida usando uma fantasia de ornitorrinco.

- Não, você ter transformado o Kai num escravo.

- Nada, ele veio de manhã me perguntando: Quem eu sou? Qual é minha origem? – vovô se levanta. – Eu disse pra ele: Você é um garoto bondoso, amigo, gosta muito de ajudar nas tarefas daqui do dojo. Foi só eu terminar de falar que ele já limpou todas as espadas e limpou o chão da academia.

- O senhor não presta! – o garoto fica assustado com aquilo, nunca tinha sequer passado pela sua cabeça no que o seu avô seria capaz.

- Sem falar que só agora pela manhã, mais de 15 meninas se matricularam pra fazer artes-marciais. Tudo por causa dele. Ele chama a atenção das meninas e eu ganho mais dinheiro.

- Essa sua explicação é mais nojenta que seus atos.

- Deixa que ele tá bem. – vai para dentro do recinto.

- E aí, Tyson, tudo bem? – Ray estava se espreguiçando.

- Depois do choque de quando eu descobri que o vovô tem um escravo russo, está tudo bem.

- Vamos fazer assim, levamos o Kai para algum lugar que o faça lembrar-se da gente.

- Cara, perfeito, vamos tomar café e saímos.

- GALERA! – grita o Kenny. – Sei de algo que pode trazer a memória do Kai de volta.

- Como? – perguntam Ray e Tyson.

- Com a Dranzer, com certeza ele vai lembrar da fera bit.

- Bem, mas como vamos pegar a fera bit? – diz Tyson.

- Acredito que... – o nerd ia começar a falar, mas ouve um barulho, era Kai que derrubava uma xícara.

- Desculpe. – ia recolher a xícara, mas Tyson o impede.

- Não precisa, deixa isso aí, vamos resolver esse seu problema logo. – eles vão até o restaurante da família de Kenny.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo. – o nerd retoma o assunto. – Eu acredito que a fera bit dele deve estar com o Max, então eu acho que se pegássemos a Dranzer...

- Kenny! – grita a mãe do menino.

- O que foi mãe?

- Você pode fazer uma entrega para mim? – fala num tom manso, mas ao perceber o silêncio do filho, ela grita. – Agora!

- Droga! – brada frustrado, mas ele olha para o Tyson e para o Ray. – Gente, não me julguem. – se vira para o Kai. – Kai! Então, eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer, você tinha um emprego.

- Emprego? – o russo estranha.

- Sim, você era o entregador do restaurante. – Ray e Tyson ficam chocados, Kai olha para o nerd.

- Tá brincando comigo? Eu era pobre? Ganho salário mínimo? – os meninos tentam não rir.

- Vale-refeição e cesta básica. – Tyson não se aguentava, estava quase rindo na cara do amigo desmemoriado.

- Eu atirei pedra na cruz. – desanimado sai do quarto e vai fazer a entrega para a mãe do nerd. Ia saindo do restaurante, frustrado e nervoso. – Eles vão me pagar. – diz irritado. O que ele não notou foi a Hilary, que o observava de longe. Mais tarde no dojo, estavam todos reunidos. Com exceção de Max, que ainda não tinha chegado.

- Cadê ele? – pergunta Tyson ansioso.

- Ele disse que estava chegando. – Ray olha para a porta.

- Cheguei! – grita Max ansioso.

- Conseguiu? – todos olham para o loiro.

- Sim, logo o dinheiro estará na nossa conta.

- Como assim dinheiro? – Kai pergunta.

- Ah, é uma fera bit, eu acabei vendendo ela em um leilão e... – antes de terminar de falar, Ray tapa a boca do loiro e o puxa.

- Não fale pra ele que estamos vendendo a Dranzer! – Ray repreende Max.

- Mas ele nem lembra quem é a Dranzer. – o loiro se justifica.

- Mas o Kenny disse que essa Dranzer poderia me ajudar na memória.

- Não! – grita Tyson. – Não é Dranzer, ele quis dizer "chance". – sorri.

- Eu perdi minha memória, mas não a inteligência, essa história está mal contada. – Kai olha estranho para todos.

- Não se preocupe Kai, não faríamos nada que fosse te prejudicar. – Hilary tenta acalmar o jovem.

- Temos que comemorar! – Tyson fala animado.

- Eu vou pedir pizza! – Max pega o telefone.

- Eu vou pegar um refrigerante. - diz Ray.

- Espera que eu te ajudo. – Hilary segue Ray, Kenny também acaba saindo. Kai estava sozinho na sala, ele olha com nojo para onde os amigos foram.

- Para onde eu voltei. – diz para si mesmo irritado. – Gente desgraçada, se eu soubesse que teria tanto trabalho... – respira. – Perda de memória, são uns idiotas! – fica bravo e chuta a porta. – Essa história de venderem a Dranzer, isso não vai ficar assim. – bufa irritado. Depois da comemoração da possível venda da Dranzer, os meninos estavam reunidos na sala.

- Kai, você está lembrando de alguma coisa? – Ray pergunta preocupado.

- Não. – diz sério.

- O que vamos fazer? – Ray fica desanimado.

- Bem, vamos fazer uma reunião entre os Bladebreakers. – diz Kenny. – Kai, porque você não vai descansar um pouco?

- Por quê? Eu sou um Bladebreaker também certo? – o russo fica estranhando aquilo.

- Só queremos ter uma conversinha rápida, já falamos com você.

- Tudo bem. – Kai sai do local, mas fica perto o suficiente para ouvir o que os amigos estavam falando.

- Então, eu acho que o vovô tem razão. – Tyson olha para os amigos. – Teremos que internar o Kai.

- Mas você conhece algum lugar bom? – questiona Hilary.

- Não, mas podemos procurar.

- Gente, eu conheço um lugar. – Ray fala. – Mas dizem boatos que eles usam terapia de choque, então não sei se é bom!

- Temos que ver o que é melhor para o nosso amigo. – Max fica preocupado.

- Quem vota para que internemos o Kai nessa instituição que o Ray disse? – pergunta Kenny, todos levantam a mão. – Então está decidido, hoje levaremos o Kai para a clínica... – antes que tivesse terminado. Kai volta.

- LEMBREI! – todos olharam pra ele. – Eu lembrei! – todos sorriem. – Você é o... – olhava para o Tyson com a feição de que estava se lembrando. – Você é o Max.

- Não. – diz Tyson com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- O Ray.

- Não.

- Hilary.

- Não! – diz nervoso.

- Kai, você voltou! – Kai abraça o menino de boné. Tyson retribui o abraço. – Não, você é o Tyson...

- Sim, sou eu mesmo!

- Tyson Granger, dono do Dragoon. – enquanto Kai "se lembrava", Tyson abre um sorriso ainda maior, fica feliz ao ver o amigo se lembrando. – Sai daqui, já enjoou. – empurra o Tyson e vai para a Hilary.

- Você é a Hilary Duff.

- Não...

- Hilary Clinton... – Kai olha para a jovem. – Não, Hilary Tachibana!

- Isso, você se lembrou! – abraça o russo.

- Ray, Max e Kenny. – todos se abraçam felizes, mas não demora muito e Kai já se afasta.

- Chega dessa palhaçada, eu me lembro de tudo agora. – Kai pega uma das espadas de bambu. – Que história é essa de vender a Dranzer?

- Ah sim, aquilo, bem vamos explicar... – Tyson ia começar a falar, mas se assusta com a feição do Kai.

- Vocês vão explicar, mas vão explicar com menos dentes na boca! – persegue todos com a espada nas mãos, quem não corresse iria apanhar. Depois de algumas horas correndo, eles se reúnem na sala do Tyson e começam a conversar.

- Tá, agora conta aí Kai. Você não perdeu a memória. O que aconteceu? – Ray pergunta.

- Eu confesso, não perdi a memória, eu voltei porque eu não achava a Dranzer e descobri que o Max a tinha achado no Aeroporto daqui. Eu queria minha beyblade de volta.

- Tá, mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar... – Ray suspira.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO NA AUSTRÁLIA VESTIDO DE ORNITORRINCO? – todos falam em uníssono.

- Vou explicar. Uns tempos atrás eu estava caminhando tranquilamente, até que encontrei o Brooklyn. – só de falar no nome do garoto, Kai fazia uma feição de nojo. – Ele queria se vingar do que aconteceu, aquela conversa fiada de sempre.

- Tá mas o que isso tem haver? – Tyson fica curioso.

- Posso terminar? – olha irritado para o menino de boné. – Então, mas o infeliz não estava sozinho, tinham mais ou menos uns 30 capangas, sem mentira. Armado até os dentes. Eu fugi, fui até o aeroporto, minha ideia era pegar o avião, ir pra Coreia comprar uma arma e voltar.

- Mas pelo jeito pegou o voo errado e foi pra Austrália? – pergunta Hilary.

- Quer continuar? Se quiser eu paro de falar. – novamente fica irritado.

- Ok, desculpe, continue.

- Então, eles me seguiram até o aeroporto. Acabei derrubando a Dranzer, quando eu consegui despistá-los, eu vi um caixote grande que estava cheio de ornitorrincos. Cheio de adrenalina e sem saída, eu me vesti de ornitorrinco e me juntei aos bichos e acabei indo parar na Austrália. De longe eu vi o Max que gritava no barco de viagens, eu entrei na frente do barco, fingi um golpe na cabeça. Depois eu descobri que ele tinha achado a Dranzer e ficado com ela. Max me recolheu e me trouxe de volta. – os amigos sorriram. Tyson se levanta.

- É no final você sentiu nossa falta e você sabe que pode contar com a gente. Afinal, amigos são pra essas coisas. – tenta cumprimentar Tyson.

- Cale-se. – dizia com o mesmo desprezo de sempre.

- ELE VOLTOU! – pulou em cima do amigo russo assim como todos os outros. Kai se afasta e se recompõe.

- Agora quero saber, que história é essa de vender a Dranzer? – pronto para bater em quem quer que fosse.

- Ah, só inventamos aquilo para você se entregar. – dizia Hilary. – Quando eu vi você saindo do restaurante eu comecei a suspeitar se tinha realmente perdido a memória.

- Mas também não faríamos nada disso, a Dranzer é sua. – Max se aproxima e dá a beyblade ao Kai. – Bem vindo de volta.

- É bom estar de volta e é bom ter minha beyblade. – Kai dá um leve sorriso de canto de boca. – Mas vocês não deveriam ter me enganado. – prepara a espada para espanto de todos.

- Kai, você mentiu pra nós dizendo que tinha perdido a memória, agora está reclamando da nossa mentirinha? – Tyson pergunta revoltado.

- É que tem uma diferença... – Kai se aproxima dos amigos. – Eu posso fazer isso, vocês não! – dá uma espadada em Kenny, que cai no chão. – Quem é o próximo?

- CORREEEEE!

**Fim! **

E acabou! Não esperem um sentido, não esperem alguma explicação, isso é apenas uma comédia tosca que eu tava morrendo de vontade de fazer!

Mas é isso, espero que tenham gostado, beijos a todos e até mais!

**Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros! **


End file.
